Battles: Horn vs Sword
by White Mask Black Eyes
Summary: The end has come. All hangs in the balance now that the Key has come to Luster. Join Cara, Lightfoot, and company on this final journey.


Battles: Horn vs. Sword

**Chapter 1: Dawning **

* * *

This is my first story of the Unicorn Chronicles. DO NOT KILL ME! Oh and I do not own the Unicorn Chronicles stories.

* * *

Cara stood in a wide meadow watching as the dawn's light filtered onto the land. The breeze blew the tall grass and flowers around her. Her hair, had wisps that flew out of the plait. For those few moments, she forgot everything that was going on around her; all she did was admire the magnificent beauty of Luster. Her mind then wandered to the thought of her mother and father. How was the hunt going with her father and if she and her parents could ever be a normal family again. Though she longed to see them she realized that she did not long to leave the beautiful world of Luster behind. Her mind was just all tied up in knots like jumbled yarn.

Soon she started to head back to the center of Autumngrove, there the Queen's court stayed for the autumn. She was happy when Lightfoot came up to her. He placed his horn on her and asked through their connection," Where did you run off to? You had me and the Queen slightly worried. Time is running out from when Beloved and her hunters are going to come and attack. The last thing we need is for you to be captured by Delvers."

At this Cara had to laugh. Lightfoot was never this serious, he was the carefree, happy, wandering unicorn. But, Lightfoot had a point, trouble was approaching and times like these were going to be scarce. This moment of happiness, however brief, was going to be replaced with war and hate soon. 'I should enjoy the time I have left to laugh and watch the dawns.' thought Cara.

When Lightfoot and Cara reached the center of Autumngrove they were surprised. The queen, Moonheart, Belle, Jacques, Thomas, Grimwald, and many another face were gathered. Cara and Lightfoot mad there way towards the group assembled. They entered with a bow to Queen Flickerfoot also known as Ivy Morris, the Wanderer, and Cara's grandmother. Once the two were acquainted with all the people present did the queen tell everyone the news she had.

"Thank you all for coming to this shorthand meeting. I am afraid that this meeting, alas, bares bad news." The queen paused because all present were shifting uncomfortably at those last words. Once everyone was silent and still did she press on.

"I can not say this any other way, so I will flat out say it. Beloved has sent a message." At this Grimwald stepped forward, then he read out.

**Greetings Cara,**

**I have written to you in regards to your well being. You should leave Luster at once. The beasts there are only using you. You should come to me and I will give you your mother. Then you, your mother, and your father can be one lovely family again. Plus, if you come the Key would be safe from those foul creatures. **

**With Love,**

**Beloved**

When Grimwald finished all the faces turned to look and a stunned Cara. 'What Key?'

"What does she mean by Key?" asked Moonheart.

"I asked Grimwald that and he looked through the chronicles. He found one article, please read it Grimwald."

With that Grimwald took out a tattered piece of paper. Then he began again.

**Little is known of the world Luster. There are places undiscovered and things buried deep. One thing that has been found is that Luster keeps a Key. We do not know if the key be an object, or a person. What we do know is that the Key has power beyond that of a dragon's. If the Key is found, it must be guarded with all the life on Luster. The power of the Key controls the fate of all of Luster and thus the lives on it. **

Grimwald finished the passage from the article. Cara could not help it she burst out saying," Beloved thinks that I have the Key? She has to be crazy!" Many seemed worried instead at what she was saying.

The queen just said," We do not know what this Key is and where it is. For now we must be patient and careful. All eyes searching for this Key, and pray that if it does exist that it doesn't fall into Beloved's hands."

With these final words the meeting was ended. To Cara this only brought more confusion instead of less.

* * *

Thus Chapter 1 is complete.

Review! I hope you people will review PLEASE!

Reader," Is she begging us? How lame."


End file.
